


Pixelparty

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Best kind of party, even if only once a year.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Pixelparty

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "better together"

Time for game sprints! Best part of their annual meetup, if anyone asked Shuu -- not that anyone did, because who even had time for that?

And _this_ time they wrangled a third console (sorry about last year, Ryo; man, Seiji was going to apologize til the end of time wasn't he), which meant -- maaaaybe -- three synchronized game races instead of two. 

Awwwwyeeahhh.

Even better, consensus was that whoever didn't supply the pixels handled the snacks, which put him and Touma in charge this Touma. And _damn_ but Touma had finally overhauled his kitchen --

Oh yeah. This was gonna be good.


End file.
